


Can I buy you a drink?

by Lhumyaki



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: English fic even if I don't speak English, F/M, M/M, Sad, bittersweet I guess?, but still sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhumyaki/pseuds/Lhumyaki
Summary: Aaron Burr isn't the one to be drunk. Being drunk usually mean you lost control of yourself, things slip more easily out of your mind, and you do pretty stupid acts. And, when your motto is "Talk less, smile more, don't let them know what you're against or what you're for", losing control may not be the best thing to do.Of course, he can afford to drink one beer or just a glass of wine when asked to, but never more than one. One is a good number. You did something, but it wasn't too much.Now, Alexander Hamilton. Being drunk never really bothered him, because all of the bad things drinking do to yourself, Hamilton already do them when clean.So why on earth, with the knowledge that Hamilton wouldn't mind to be drunk while him would certainly regret it, did Burr agreed to go be wasted with his friend?_______________________Or, a fic where Burr and Hamilton have a talk about their loss in the war, when they were still friends and no one shoot no one.





	Can I buy you a drink?

**Author's Note:**

> So. Instead of doing my homeworks or at least working on my fics, I wrote this. I had a sudden inspiration two days ago and I couldn't get rid of it, so... here we go. I just wanted to draw another parallel between these two, plus make a bonding moment.  
> ____________
> 
> English is not my born language, so I'm sure at 100% there at least two or three grammar errors, certainly more.  
> Please, don't hesitate to point them out in the comment and explain to me why it's wrong and how can I arrange this and never do it again!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Aaron Burr isn't the one to be drunk. Being drunk usually mean you lost control of yourself, things slip more easily out of your mind, and you do pretty stupid acts. And, when your motto is "Talk less, smile more, don't let them know what you're against or what you're for", losing control may not be the best thing to do.  
Of course, he can afford to drink one beer or just a glass of wine when asked to, but never more than one. One is a good number. You did something, but it wasn't too much.

Now, Alexander Hamilton. Being drunk never really bothered him, because all of the bad things drinking do to yourself, Hamilton already do them when clean.

So why on earth, with the knowledge that Hamilton wouldn't mind to be drunk while him would certainly regret it, did Burr agreed to go be wasted with his friend?  
_____________

"Raise a glass to freedom~!"

"Something they can never take away!"

Hamilton had begun to sing in the bar him and Burr have decided to stay by, and Aaron couldn't help but join him after a few drinks.  
And now, they are both standing up, Burr helping his friend to stay on the table.

"No matter what they tell you!"

"Raise a glass to freedom!"

"No Burr, no!" Hamilton interrupts him hastily "You're not doing it right! It's 'Raise a glass to the four of us!' not 'Raise a glass to freedom'! Freedom is later, now it's us four!"  
Burr look around, confused. "But... Alexander, we're only two?!"

"What?"  
"Look! There's just us two."

The not-yet-but-just-you-wait-he-still-doesn't-know-yet Treasury Secretary do as ask and searches for his friends in the bar, but his look only fall on some drunk men who are looking amused at him, as if they were waiting the man to do something funny again.  
Then, his gaze fall on Burr, who is watching him from his spot right next to the table Hamilton is standing on.

His knees feel weak when, after one last look on the room, he couldn't find anyone.  
"You're... right..." his voice croak as his knees fail him.

Luckily, Burr catch him before the fall and lead him to the bar where they sit.  
"Alexander, are you alright?" Aaron asks worryingly.  
When he doesn't get any response, the feeling only grown up in his chest.

"Hamilton?"

Finally a reaction. Hamilton look at him with big, tired, sad eyes. "I miss him." he grumbled. "Well. I miss them all, but especially him."

Burr doesn't ask who his friend is talking about. He doesn't need to.

"Sometimes, I make dreams where he get to live longer, where his, _our_ , dream come true and finally the slaves are free. We are talking and laughing, Lafayette and Mulligan are here too, when my dear Betsey comes in with Philip, asking if they stay for dinner. Lafayette and Hercules decline, they have things to do, but Laurens... _John_ stay. And everything is fine."  
Tears had begun to fall as Hamilton was talking. Burr, not really sure about what to do, places an arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"I miss him", Hamilton start again. "He was... he was important. I mean, I love Eliza, with all my heart, and I always will, but... but John was something special, you know? He was... John Laurens, one of my first friend and the closest one I've got."

Aaron is still silent, his arm still on Alexander's shoulder.  
Hamilton give him a look.  
"Burr... why are you so quiet now? I preferred when you were talking. It made you seem more human. Why do you always have to be quiet?"

He doesn't respond but instead, tries to comfort his friend.  
"Alexander... I'm sorry for your loss. I know... I know how it feels."  
Then, Hamilton makes the most surprising noise for the situation. He laughs. He laughs so hard, so suddenly, it makes Burr jumped and his arm on the shoulder let it go.

"I'm sorry, Burr, but I don't think so. You can not know how it feels. You can only guess."

It upsets him. Of course, Alexander Hamilton would react like this. Usually, Aaron would just drop it off to avoid an argument to start. But usually, Aaron is not drunk.

"I'm sorry?" he asks, his voice cold.  
"Burr, I mean..."

"You're not the only one who lost someone special during this war, Hamilton."

The silence falls on between the two. For Aaron, it's a mad, upset silence, while Alexander'silence is just the incredulous one, the one when you're not sure about what you just heard, the one when all of your thoughts run a hundred miles an hour and you're not sure what to say next.  
Eventually, the youngest speaks:

"Who is he?"  
He used the present tense. He used it, because he knows that's what he would want if Burr asks about John. And the slight smile which appeared on his friend's lips as he looks away confirms his thought.

After a moment, Aaron talks. "Jonhatan Bellamy. My friend." His smile is soft, yet sad. The same smile Alexander would wear when he's talking about Laurens.  
Burr knows Alexander Hamilton can't be satisfied with only this answer. And he was right, as the man spoke up again.

"How was he?"  
Burr's lack of response begin to annoy Alexander. "Burr, please," he pleads.

There's another moment of silence as Aaron reassemble his thoughts, thinking how to say what he wants to say. Then; "He was the smartest fellow I knew. Sensible, a person of real humor, and an excellent judge of mankind. I knew I could always count on him."  
Of course, Hamilton wants to know more. But maybe not now. He knows Burr isn't the one to talk about what he feels, what he thinks. And just this confession should be enough for now.  
So, instead of pushing the man to talk, he grabs his friend and push him into a hug.

A few time passed as they both support each other, a time fills with this quiet only the ones who lost somebody can really understand.  
Oddly, Burr is the one to break the silence:

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been harsh when you thought I couldn't understand. You never heard of him, you... you couldn't have guessed."  
"Hey, it's okay, I shouldn't have laughed." A pause. "But why never talk about him?"  
Burr shrugs, which feels a bit odd with Hamilton's arms still around him.

"You didn't knew him, and, well... you have nothing to do with him. I hadn't think it could be useful."  
Hamilton fake-gasps as he releases the hug. "What? I thought we were friends, Aaron!"  
Burr smiles, and it was weird for him to hear Alexander Hamilton calling him by his name. Though he does the same to him sometimes, Hamilton never called him 'Aaron' back until now.

"I'm sorry to sort of keep him secret" Burr says, and Hamilton knows who he is talking about and what does he mean.  
"Don't worry. After all, Aaron Burr not being secretive is not Aaron Burr!" he laughs.  
"And Alexander Hamilton not knowing when to shut it up is not Alexander Hamilton, I guess," smiles in return Burr.

They both stay there in comfortable silence, each one enjoying the end of their drink and the noises in the bar; the laughs, the old songs and the talks, the sound when several glasses meet each other, or even the hiccups from the man in the back of the shop, the grumbles of the bartender as a group of five just left, leaving several glasses from their drink.

And finally, Burr stands up, gaining a questioning look from his friend.  
"It's getting dark, I think I should go," he explains.

Alexander nods. He's right, soon the night will fall, and coming home will be harder.  
"I think I will imitate you for this one, Burr. My Eliza is still waiting for me at home, I should head back there to not worry her and the kid."  
Both men smile to each other and shake hands before leading to the bar's exit.

"Well, good night Alexander Hamilton."  
"Good night, Aaron Burr."

And, once they began to go in separate ways:  
"Mr Burr?"  
"Sir?"  
"It was nice talking to you."

It's hard to tell with the dark, but Alexander can swear he saw Aaron smiles before waving a goodbye and heading home.


End file.
